


To Be Thankful For

by were_lemur



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 20:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce reflects on how lucky he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Be Thankful For

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 326

Sitting down for Thanksgiving dinner in Stark Tower, Bruce was acutely aware of how much he had to be thankful for.

This time last year, he'd been hiding out in Calcutta, and painfully aware of the limits of his medical skills. The year before that ...

He didn't want to think about his childhood.

Now, as Steve tried to explain customs to Thor, and Tony and Pepper were being obnoxiously romantic, and Natasha and Clint were both trying not to get sentimental, and failing, he was aware of how much he loved them all.

These people, he realized, were his family.


End file.
